


Their Love Was Warm

by Emmersoni



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, healthy mlm content that is written by an actual mlm, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmersoni/pseuds/Emmersoni
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse are in love and adorable. (Previously titled: "I'm gay and can't name stuff" for obvious reasons).





	Their Love Was Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! I wanted to see more healthy Mchanzo content that was written by an mlm dude, so I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world. (If you call yourself a fujoshi or whatever, this fic is not for you!) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at @gayrisa or my exclusively mchanzo blog @mchanzonly 
> 
> That being said I hope you enjoy and have a lovely day :)

Hanzo Shimada remembered that when he first started dating his Jesse, he felt as if his heart had never been so full. He remembered when he first asked Jesse on a date- the feeling of his heart racing in anticipation and hope for a positive answer. He remembers feeling as if he would cry when the man he had held so dear to his heart had accepted and remembers actually crying tears of pure bliss later on that evening after he had retreated to his room. 

Genji had been an annoyance about his affairs as per usual, but this time, Hanzo hadn’t found himself minding. The way Jesse made him feel demanded to be known, and he couldn’t help himself from gushing to his brother about the man with beautiful brown eyes and a captivating smile. It made him feel good, that he felt comfortable enough to talk about this with Genji. After what had happened in his youth, he was relieved that Genji was so forgiving- so much so that that the forgiveness leaked into his own spirit. He found that with time and a little help from Zenyatta, he and Genji were able to heal. 

It wasn't love at first sight by any means. When Hanzo had first come to the watchpoint, Jesse was angry. The thought that a man who has brutally mutilated his own brother, a man he himself had come to think of as his own brother, would be coming to live with them terrified him. He was worried that Genji would get hurt again, whether that would be emotionally or physically. Jesse was afraid of losing his family. His anger was so visceral, cold, distant; something Hanzo later found to be the polar opposite of his sweetheart. Jesse was loud and warm, his love shrouding Hanzo in a blanket of heat. Hanzo would then continue to feel the heat throughout the course of their lives. 

He felt it during their first kiss, he felt it on their first date. He felt it the first time they were intimate. Hanzo continued to feel this warmth throughout their relationship- not just in the big moments, but in the small ones too. Contentment thrived in him when he and Jesse would kiss goodnight or would share a post-mission movie marathon. He was so happy to have this man in his life and was ever so grateful that Genji had invited him to the Gibraltar in an attempt to heal their relationship. Otherwise, Hanzo wouldn’t have been here, finally forgiving himself and finally happy. 

It struck Hanzo that he wanted to marry Jesse one night after a mission. They had had to take to the sewers in order to avoid being spotted by Talon operatives after they had stolen some intelligence files. They had accidentally alerted security and had to make an emergency exit. So, they took to the sewers, absolutely drenching their pants in the scramble to get on the raised pathway and run as far away as possible in case of technology that would be able to detect their presence. So they ran on for a long time until they deemed it safe to do so. When they stopped to catch their breath they spent a few minutes sitting down, with Jesse’s head on Han’s shoulder. 

When all was safe, the two exited the sewers. They found their way back to the Gibraltar after a few hours, and after what felt like an eternity long check in with Winston, they were cleared to return to their room. Exhausted and wanting nothing more than to settle in with a nice movie, some dinner and some ice cream, the two took the journey to what used to be just Jesse’s room but now housed the two of them. They took a shower to get the smell off of them (although they took the opportunity to share a few loving kisses) and helped the other get clean. It was moments like these that Hanzo found to be the most intimate. He loved McCree and was content to lather the man’s hair with shampoo that smelled like flowers and soak up the warmth of the water and the love he felt. They stood there, soaking up another’s love and pampering the other. 

When they decided to finally dry off and go watch a movie (it’s always hard leaving the warm water and getting into the cold air) they grabbed some pyjamas and the duvet they had invested in. Hanzo laughed when he saw the new socks that McCree had picked up- they were covered in cartoon cacti. He thought they were charming, and he gave Jesse a little kiss just because he could. How could he resist? Jesse was adorable and he loved him so much he thought that his heart would burst if he didn’t shower him with the love and affection he deserved. 

Upon settling onto the couch, they were surrounded by warm blankets and had bowls of mac & cheese in their laps. They ate and snuggled, part way through the movie seeing them finished their meal and with Jesse laying down, head in Han’s lap. Han worked his fingers through Jesse’s hair and thought about how lucky he felt. He felt the warmth again, a feeling he never seemed to get enough of. 

It was just after they took a short movie break to grab some ice cream that Hanzo knew he wanted to propose. He had accidentally gotten some on his nose, and Jesse had cleaned it off and pressed a kiss to where it had previously been. The thought that crossed his mind as he looked into his love’s eyes that night was one that he would remember forever; “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”


End file.
